winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nichole
Do not edit this page without permission from sarahred0 Nichole Is the Fairy of Food.She is Known To Be "The Princess Of Dynamite".Her BFF's Are Bloom and Musa.She Has Her Charmix,Echantix,Belivix,Sophix,Lovix,Harmonix and Sirenx.(She can combine all of them,Making her invinsable).She is Part of a Group Called Echantix Club.There known to be "The Next Winx".Nichole is a girl aged 16. Life Early life Nichole Was Born On Planet Dynamite.Her Younger Cloths Are descriped as a Red shirt With a Heart,Blue Skirt,Black Boots and Brown Straight Long hair.Her personialty Back than Was Crazy and Cute.She Was Fond of Chocolate Milk.When she Turnded 10, an Army Of Ghost attacked Her Planet.Fortunly The Dynamite People Saved everything.The Planet is Still Under Construction from the Attack. Although her planet was saved,just like bloom she was sent to earth.She was adopted by 2 humans at a Foster house.There names were Izzy and Nathan.While growing up in her "Hometown"There was a girl named Julia always putting her down saying she'll never have friends and she can't do anything speacil. Season 1 She never thought that Magic or existed,intill she saw Fiona In her fairy form being attacked by Icy,Darcey and Stormy.Nichole stepped in and told the Trix to stop hurting Fiona.Darcey attacked Nichole But Nichole shooted a water beam and Darcey was shot into her sisters sending them back into the portal.Confused of the Event that just happended Nichole fainted.Fiona used her powers to track down Nichole's home and took her back there.Fiona explainded everything to Nichole's "parents".Fiona also told them she should attend at aflea.When Nichole woke up,she overheard Fiona talking to her parents saying things like "your daughter is magical,she needs to go to aflea" and "She saved me"and"Im a fairy and so is she."Confused ,Nichole fainted AGAIN.2 weeks later,Fiona sent in Nichole's application and took nichole to aflea. Once she came to Aflea,she received her winx.Later on when she met the specialists she had a crush on Riven.But once she found out he was dating Musa,she just gave up on him.Later she met A specialists named Nicholas.They are now dating.Later she met the winx.her and bloom became great friends. Later on she had her first battle with the witches and was fighting all alone.(due to her being captured)She was doing good at the start,Dodging all the attacks and getting a few hits of her own.But than she became tired,and was loosing her aiming.Resulting the witches winning.Once nichole was "finished",the witches forced her to tell them were bloom was.But nichole wouldn't talk.Angry,Icy froze Nichole.But before the Ice hit her,Nicholas came to her aid!With one of his shields,he blocked the ice from hitting Nichole.Causing it to bounce back and hit the witches.While the witches were frozen, her and Nicholas Escaped. Season 2 Later on she met her witch,Nikki.She saw how Nikki was flerting with Nicholas and Nichole became jealous of the affection Nikki was getting,so the 2 engaged in a battle.Nichole fought with all her might but Nikki told her if that she doesn't give up,she'll kill Nicholas,so Nichole had no choice but to give up.But luckily,Nicholas came back for Nichole.And Nichole told Nikki She'll let Miss.Faragonda know about this.So Nikki fleed away so she would not have to deal with Miss.faragonda. Her Group Members Stacey (Fairy of Sports) Fiona(Fairy of fashion) Summer(Fairy Of seasons) Misty(Fairy Of Art) Jenny (Fairy of Water) Powers,Allis,Enemimes And Transfermation Transfermations ormal.png|Winx Charamd.png|Nichole's Charmix